This purpose of this study is to compare the effectiveness of Self Paced Learning Modules with traditional didactic classroom instruction in teaching the concepts in Cancer Nursing Course. This study will randomly assign consenting nurse participants scheduled to attend the course to one of two learning approaches: self paced or traditional classroom instruction. Subjects will be evaluated with a standardized knowledge test at intervals before and after the assigned learning approach. The amount of time spent by instructors and student subjects to prepare, present and complete the course will be determined. Data will be analyzed using multivariate techniques. Subject accrual will begin, January 1995.